Truth to be told
by Zetara
Summary: Hey there! this is just a short story that I wanted to do. So when Red asks for the truth her only answer is that secrets are for her own good, but she stopped believing that when the wolf ate Peter, now she feels like she has no one to turn to and Snow realizes she might had left her best friend to face her problems alone. Set at season 2 after Snow & Emma are back from the E.F.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I just wanted to try something different and do a short story while I take a break from my other fic. I own nothing from the show but I wish and none of the characters are mine or whatsoever. **

* * *

><p>Red absently cleaned the table exhaling slowly. She looked around the Dinner and call it a day. The clock in the wall announced it was time for her to hang the apron and grab the cloak.<p>

Granny walked to the front door securing it "Are you going for a run tonight?"

"Maybe, I'm a bit tired though"

"Just come back before wee hours and make sure to take a bath before you go to bed, I don't want to change your blankets again because of the mud"

"Will do Granny" sighed grabbing to the red fabric that defined her in her story.

"Something wrong, girl?"

"No…not really, I just been thinking…well now that the curse is broken and everyone knows everything and all…"

"Yes?" she asked uninterested going behind the counter.

"Well…who is my father?" a loud crash sounded as the glass shattered in the floor "gosh Granny, you alright?" she ran to her side in a heartbeat

"Yes, yes, I just…" she kneeled picking up the biggest pieces

"Don't, I will clean it" went for the broom

"Why do you want to know about your father?"

"Because, he is a part of me and I know nothing at all about him" she swept the glass "and all my childhood was kind of a big lie, so…I just wish to know who he was, is he still alive? Or was he too a wolf or a huntsman or is he even in this town?"

"You don't need to know any of that" cut in Granny.

"What?"

"Knowing that will do you no good"

"Don't you think that is my call? I mean…hiding the truth did no good to us when I killed Peter and murdered my mom"

"Trust me child, you don't want to know"

"No Granny! I don't trust you!" her eyes were watering "you never trusted me with this of the wolf so…I don't trust you to hide more things from me!" she grabbed her hood and took off.

"Red, come back here right this second!" she heard her Granny shout, but she was already sprinting into the woods.


	2. Tracking Down

The day seemed like any other, Snow entered the Dinner finding a booth were Emma and Henry were already having breakfast.

She went to the bar leaning to ask for a coffee, but Granny just seemed off.

"Um, Granny?"

She turned around looking over at Snow "Oh, what?"

"Are you okay? You look really tired"

"Didn't slept much last night" she admitted

"Well where is Red? Shouldn't she be helping you?"

"I hoped you knew where she might be"

"What? What happened?"

"We had a discussion last night and she didn't came back home. I waited all night and went to looked for her in the woods this morning, I wasn't able to track her down" her voice was nearly breaking down.

"Don't worry, Granny, I'm sure she is alright, and she will be back, no doubt about that"

"I don't know, I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to come back. I mean, look what I did to her"

"What are you talking about? You only looked out for her"

"I don't know, maybe if I had told her since the beginning about the curse she wouldn't had eaten Peter" just saying out loud made her tummy sick "I know she says she has moved on, but I don't think she ever forgiven herself completely, I don't think she has forgiven _me_ either"

"Don't say that, Granny, she loves you dearly" she held her hand "I'm going to look for her, if I have any news I will tell you, ok?"

"Thanks, Snow" inhaled deeply suppressing the crying.

"Is going to be alright" she gave one last squeeze and went directly to the deep of the woods.

* * *

><p>Tracking Red down was harder than in the Enchanted Forest, specially because many people now and then wondered into the woods, luckily not many animals could be there and just one Big Bad Wolf to be found. If it weren't for Red, probably Snow would be following rabbit marks right now, but she knew better than that.<p>

She followed the trait until it disappeared abruptly next to a tree. "What?" she looked around, but there was no footprint. Snow tried to see if her cloak was around, but again, nothing was to be seen. She then turned and walked just were the wolf prints were and looked up "Pretty impressive, good one, it almost fooled me" Snow called to the top of the tree were Red was pleasantly sat on a branch "Can you come down so we can talk?"

"Did Granny send you?"

"I offered" she leaned into the firm wood "She is really worried"

Red chuckled sarcastically "What a shocker"

"Hey, cut her some slack, she was up all night waiting for you and spent the morning tracking you"

"I know" she said with a little remorse "that's why I'm up here, I didn't want to be found" she looked down to her friend

"So what's going on?"

"Family stuff, nothing for you to concern about"

"I care for you Red, you are my friend…you are my family" she tried to climb up, but her foot kept on slipping every time she tried to.

"Really Snow? Because for the looks of it, you have your own and I was left out of it"

"What are you talking about? That's not true"

"Think about it, you have David, Emma and Henry and I… I have Granny, which is ok but…"she looked up to the horizon "I found a letter from Doctor Whale, her medical examination wasn't as good as expected and well… he just warned her to be prepared because she might not be around long" she sniffed "she didn't trust me with this information so…when I asked about my father I was expecting to…have someone else to rely on. Because it won't be long before I run the Dinner alone and… and live on my own in the hotel…" her voice was cracking as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Red, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that Granny was… I'm so sorry; I should have been there for you. You are right I haven't been…the closest of friends lately, I just got caught in the excitement of finding Emma and Charming that I completely forgot that you had problems of your own" she slid against the trunk until she sat on the dirt "You always seemed so centered, so in control… even with all the stuff in the Enchanted Forest you remained so calmed. I overlook the fact that you had a lot going on and still you never doubted to help me once. I'm sorry Red, I really am"

"What am I going to do when she is gone?" she asked choked in her own tears "she is my only relative"

Snow looked up "she might be the only person of your bloodline, but that doesn't mean you will be lonely. I promise I won't ever leave you alone again. I know I have taken you for granted and with all of this of me and Emma being back at the EnchantedForest and coming back just to reunite with Charming and Henry…I…I'm sorry I left you out. But you are my best friend and I never meant to hurt you"

Snow heard the cracking of the branches above her head and when she was about to look up, Red had already jumped off landing in front of her launching forward to hug Snow strongly without saying a word. She didn't need emotive speeches; she needed company. She was tired of going nowhere, of loosing people she cared about, of being called a monster, but above all, she was tired of being the lone wolf.


End file.
